fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Żyj i pozwól żyć/Pierwsza miłość, pierwsza nienawiść
2 odcinek serii "Żyj i pozwól żyć". Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Buford Van Stomm *Sophie Adventure *Hermiona Ulaniuk Opis Fineasz będąc pod wpływem weny postanawia zbudować wynalazek, który połączyłby jego i jego przyjaciół z internetem. Grupka wykorzystuje to, by dobrze bawić się podczas wyścigów, które Buford obiecuje sobie wygrać. Tymczasem Izabela przeżywa szok z powodu rzekomego odrzucenia Fineasza. Z pomocą przychodzi jej niespodziewanie Hermiona. Fabuła - Zjadłbym coś. - Nie teraz Buford. Większość nauczyła się już ignorować dziwne wybryki słowne Buforda. Nawet Sophie, która znała go tylko jeden dzień. Jedynie Baljeet wciąż poczuwał się w obowiązku pouczania przyjaciela. Nie umiał z tym walczyć, to był instynkt. Natomiast instynkt kazał Bufordowi w takich przypadkach kopnąć Baljeet'a w kostkę. - Przyłóż sobie lodu, to przejdzie. - zaproponowała pogodnie Sophie, trzymając rękach stertę kartonów. - Fineasz, a właściwie, to co my robimy? W ogródku panowało niemałe zamieszanie już od samego rana. Fineasz obudził się z świeżą dawką weny, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od tworzenia. Ferb nie protestował. Od wczoraj bowiem bał się, że to beznadziejne uczucie do Hermiony mogło zmienić jego nieco stukniętego braciszka na jakiegoś tam dennego romantyka. Całe szczęście, to było tylko jednodniowe. - Możesz to odłożyć na ziemię? - zapytał Flynn. Sophie tylko pokiwała radośnie głową odstawiając stertę kartonów. Fineasz, jak gdyby nigdy nic usiadł na nich, wpatrując się w swoje dzieło. - Czyż to nie jest piękne? - zapytał, a w jego głosie słychać było wzruszenie. Cała reszta przyjrzała się uważnie nowemu sprzętowi, nie wiedząc dokładnie co o nim myśleć. - To jest... - zaczął niepewnie Hindus. - Epickie! - przerwała mu Sophie, patrząc na wynalazek z podziwem, a jej brązowe oczy zabłyszczały od ekscytacji. - Cudowne, wspaniałe, proczadzikowe, świetne i... Co to? - Mówiąc w skrócie, denne. - skomentował Ferb, opierając się o płot. - Wygląda jak ciastko. - dodał coś od siebie Buford. - Dla ciebie wszystko wygląda jak ciastko. - stwierdził od niechcenia Baljeet. - Bo jestem głodny! Fineasz nie zwracał na nich uwagi, tylko wpatrywał się w swój piękny wynalazek. Mogli sobie mówić co chcieli, on był dumny. To wystarczało. - Widział ktoś może Izabelę? - zapytał Baljeet, rozglądając się po ogródku. - Kim jest Izabela? - spytała Sophie. - Miejscowa panna lekkich obyczajów. - wyjaśnił Ferb. - Ale nasz Fin jej się podoba. - Serio? Ferb pokiwał głową. - Wszyscy to wiedzą. - stwierdził Buford. - Poza Fineaszem, bo to jełop. Blondynka popatrzyła na Flynn'a pytająco, jednak ten ani drgnął. - Nie słyszy cię, wpadł w samozachwyt. - wytłumaczył jej Baljeet. - Ale jak to Iza jest "lekkich obyczajów"? Co to znaczy? - Nie wiesz? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Ferb, na co ona pokręciła głową. - Co do Izki nie należy brać tego zbyt dosłownie. Po prostu ja i Buford ją tak nazywamy. Chociaż on też nie za bardzo rozumie co to znaczy. - To znaczy, że jest lekka i ma swoje obyczaje. - wyjaśnił to po swojemu Van-Stomm. - Np. pytanie się "Co robicie?" i robienie maślanych oczek. - No, coś w tym stylu. - odparł Ferb, wkładając ręce do kieszeni. - Ja tam nie rozumiem co wy do niej macie. - stwierdził Baljeet. - Jest sobą i to chyba najważniejsze. Poza tym, Ferbowi się po prostu podoba. - Nie przeczę i nie potwierdzam. Na te słowa, Sophie uśmiechnęła się szerzej, niemalże podskakując. - Coraz bardziej podoba mi się wasz świat pełen cudownych shipów! - zapiszczała podekscytowana. - Chciałabym spotkać tu swoją wielką miłość. - A ja bym chciał, żeby Fin się w końcu obudził. - stwierdził Ferb. - Fineasz. Fineasz! - rudowłosy ani drgnął. Ferb popatrzył na resztę znacząco, unosząc brwi. - Fineasz, do cholery! Hermiona przyszła! - Co?! - rudowłosy od razu zerwał się na równe nogi, rozglądając się spanikowany. - Jak wyglądam?! Czy już mnie kocha?! - Skoro już wróciłeś, to możesz nam łaskawie wytłumaczyć czym jest ta kupa złomu? Fineasz zamrugał kilka razy. Hermiony nie było, a Fletcher zupełnie bez powodu wyrwał go z cudownego poczucia samozachwytu. - Ah, tak. To jest, moi drodzy urządzenie, które przeniesie nas w magiczną przestrzeń internetu! Mówiąc to, rozpostarł szeroko ręce, pokazując z dumą na wynalazek. - Buford, będziesz mógł wejść na stronę pizzerii! - dodał, widząc zerową reakcję. - Już mi się to podoba! - odparł uradowany Buford, gotów już teraz użyć wynalazku. - Ale to bez sensu. - stwierdził Baljeet. - Ludzki organizm nie jest w stanie przedostać się do wirtualnej rzeczywistości. Jak to sobie wyobrażasz? - Eee, no tak samo jak wyobraziłem sobie podróże w czasie. - odpowiedział Flynn z uroczym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. - Siła wyobraźni. - Wyobraźnia, też mi coś. - prychnął z pogardą Tjinder. - Ona jest dobra dla dzieci, które chcą zostać syrenami. Sophie spojrzała na Buforda z ciekawością. Widziała, jak łobuz staje się coraz bardziej czerwony ze złości. Van-Stomm niemal natychmiast chwycił swojego kujona za kołnierz, przyciskając mu do nosa pięść. - Jeżeli przeszkodzisz mi w jedzeniu pizzy, to osobiście pozbawię cię zmysłu węchu! - Wyobraźnia, hura! Fineasz roześmiał się. Ferb natomiast przyjrzał się uważniej wynalazkowi. W sumie to sam projekt nie był zły, wykonanie też nie wzbudzało obaw. Braciszek na prawdę się postarał. - Już się nie mogę doczekać! - oznajmiła radośnie Sophie. - Będę mogła wejść na facebooka Hermiony i popatrzeć na jej śliczne, a zarazem mhroczne zdjęcia? - Jeszcze pytasz? Jasne! - odparła równie uradowany Fineasz. - Skopiuję je wszystkie i... - dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że mówi to wszystko głośno. Spojrzenia wszystkich skierowane były na niego. - I podeślę dobremu fryzjerowi, żeby zrobił coś z tymi nierównymi końcówkami! - Taaa.. - westchnął Ferb. - To ruszamy? - Jeszcze nie. Irving zapowiedział, że dzisiaj przyjdzie. Bardzo mu zależy. - Dobra, ale jak znowu będzie mi błyskał fleszem po oczach, to mu krzywdę zrobię. - ostrzegł Fletcher, siadając na kartonie. - Pić mi się chce. Sophie, skoczysz po sok? Jest w kuchni. - Jasne, zaraz wracam! - powiedziała, biegnąc entuzjastycznie w stronę budynku. Zapadła cisza, którą Fineasz wykorzystał do podziwiania swojego genialnego wynalazku. Baljeet tylko nieznacznie pokręcił głową, natomiast Buford ślinił się na samą myśl o pizzy. - Lubię jej entuzjazm. - oznajmił wszem i wobec Ferb, wpatrując się w wynalazek. Nie miał w oczach jednak tej ogromnej miłości, jaka gościła w oczach jego brata. Fletcher po prostu znalazł sobie idealny martwy punkt. - Można się nią wysługiwać i w ogóle. Nie żeby coś, w sumie to ją lubię. Nie najgorsza. Idealna, by zastąpić Izabelę w naszej paczce, nie myślicie? Spojrzał na Baljeet'a z łobuzerskim uśmieszkiem. Na wkład Buforda w rozmowę nie miał co liczyć. On też odpłynął. - No nie wiem. Izabela nie zasłużyła na osamotnienie. - A ja zasłużyłem na olewanie mnie przez całe życie? - zapytał Fletcher, unosząc brew. - Nie? No właśnie. - Ale Izka po prostu była zakochana. - Baljeet nie dawał za wygraną. - A właściwie to nadal jest. Musi być jej teraz niezmiernie przykro. - A to już nie mój problem. - mówiąc to podniósł się z miejsca, patrząc na Baljeet'a z uśmiechem. Nie było w nim cienia złośliwości, ani temu podobnych negatywnych emocji. Po prostu uśmiechał się do niego, jak do przyjaciela, którym z resztą dla niego był. - Patrz, ciebie też nie chciała. Sama jest sobie winna. Baljeet wyminął go spojrzeniem. Nie znosił gdy ktoś mu wypominał odrzucenie Izabeli. Kochał ją w dalszym ciągu, też nie było mu przyjemnie bronić jej. Tej, która nigdy nie patrzyła na niego tak, jak on patrzył na nią. Podczas gdy ona śniła o Fineaszu, on, chłopak który na prawdę ją kochał bronił tego stanu rzeczy. - Wiem, że ci przykro i ja to w pełni rozumiem, stary. Ale nie daj się tak traktować. Pokaż jej, że umiesz być twardy. - Nie trzeba. - odparł Hindus, splątując ręce na piersi. - Sam sobie poradzę. Ty jej po prostu nie obrażaj. Na te słowa Ferb tylko wzruszył ramionami. Niezbyt chciało mu się kłócić, a na pewno nie o kogoś takiego jak Iza. Furtka otworzyła się, przyciągając spojrzenia ostatniej przytomnej dwójki. W progu stał Irving, a w rękach trzymał swój ulubiony aparat. - Cześć wam! - przywitał się z uśmiechem. - Co robicie? - Jak pewnie widzisz, czekamy na ciebie. - odpowiedział Ferb. - A pro po, Sophie to zgubiła się w tej kuchni? - mówiąc to, zwrócił się do Baljeet'a, który tylko wzruszył ramionami. - Jaka Sophie? - zapytał Irving. - Jakaś nowa z Ogników? Fotogeniczna chociaż? Ferb wykonał taki gest dłonią jakby mówił "coś pomiędzy". Irving tylko westchnął. - Jestem! - odezwała się. Blondynka miała wyjątkowo piskliwy głos, a gdy go podnosiła, robił się nie do wytrzymania. Dlatego właśnie Du-Bois podskoczył z wrażenia, gdy tylko ją usłyszał. Reszta jak widać zdążyła przywyknąć. Sophie trzymała w dłoniach tacę z pięcioma szklankami soku malinowego, jednak gdy tylko zauważyła nowego przybysza, cisnęła tacą w Ferba, który pisnął z bólu gdy ugodziła go w brzuch. Ona jednak nie zwróciła na to większej uwagi, gdyż jej wzrok skupiony był w rudowłosym. Irving poczuł się nieco skrępowany, jednak uśmiechnął się lekko, wyciągając w jej stronę dłoń. - Cześć. Jestem Irving. Dziewczyna od razu uśmiechnęła się promiennie, podając mu rękę. - A ja Sophie! - odparła uradowana, machając jego ręką na wszystkie strony świata. - I bardzo się cieszę, że cię poznałam, bo jesteś najprzystojniejszym chłopakiem jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałam! - Najprzystojniejszym? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Fletcher. - Blondi, co z twoim wzrokiem? Irving nie miał za bardzo czasu, by cieszyć się z komplementu. Czuł bowiem, że nowa adoratorka zaraz wyrwie mu rękę ze stawów. Kto by pomyślał, że może być taka silna? - O, jesteś Irving. - zauważył Fineasz, odwracając w jego stronę głowę. - To skoro jesteśmy już wszyscy, to możemy zaczynać! Blondynka w końcu go puściła, skupiając się tym razem na wynalazku. Wciąż jednak stała obok niego, podczas gdy on rozmasowywał sobie obolałe ramię. Flynn położył laptop ojca na srebrnej platformie, po czym sięgnął po pilota. Ferb rozpoznał w nim ten sam, którego szukał dziś Lawrence, by przełączyć na swój ulubiony kanał. Nie minęła chwila, a po naciśnięciu jednego z przycisków błysnęło światło. Sprawiło ono, że nawet Buford musiał powrócić mentalnie na ziemię. Wystarczyło jednak tylko mrugnąć, by znaleźć się w zupełnie innym świecie. Trójwymiarowość przestała istnieć. 13latkom wydawało się, że są w grafice 2D, a stoją na... ogromnym napisie "Google". - No kochani, - zaczął Fineasz. - Co powiecie na grę wyścigową? - Ja zawsze! - odpadł entuzjastycznie Buford. - Ale potem pizza! - Nie ma sprawy! Flynn tylko wskoczył na pole wyszukiwania, poskakał rytmicznie kilka razy, po czym w mgnieniu oka znaleźli się na innej stronie. Wszyscy siedzieli w samochodach, a przed nimi malował się tor wyścigowy. - Cieszysz się, że siedzimy razem? - zapytała Sophie Irvinga. Ten spojrzał na nią z przerażeniem, gotów wyskoczyć jeszcze w tej chwili, jednak pech chciał, że zajął miejsce pasażera. Zanim się obejrzał, blondynka nacisnęła pedał gazu, ruszając przed siebie. - Do zobaczenia na mecie! - rzuciła im tylko, po czym zniknęła z ich pola widzenia. - Dziewczyna nie może ze mną wygrać! - oburzył się Buford. - Pośpiesz się, kujonie! - wrzasnął Baljeet'owi do ucha. Baljeet przez cały czas próbował zrozumieć budowę pojazdu w którym się znalazł. - To nie takie proste. Muszę dokładnie zrozumieć jak działa ta maszyna, byśmy mogli wygrać wyścig. - No cóż, w takim razie spotykamy się tam, gdzie wskazała Sophie. - powiedział Fineasz, gdy Ferb z uśmiechem na ustach pognał za blondynką. - Zostaliśmy! - wściekł się Van-Stomm. - I to twoja wina! - To sam to prowadź, skoro jesteś taki mądry! - odparł równie zdenerwowany Hindus. - Mówisz i masz. Jednym ruchem ręki Buford przerzucił Baljeet'a na siedzenie pasażera, po czym sam z pewnym siebie uśmiechem nacisnął pedał gazu, ruszając po w pełni należne mu zwycięstwo. Izabela szła z uśmiechem do ogródka Flynn-Fletcherów. Wczorajsze nieporozumienie postanowiła puścić w niepamięć, a przynajmniej to z Fineaszem. Do Ferba po prostu nie będzie się odzywać i wszystko będzie w porządku. Nie miała żadnych złych przeczuć. Była pewna, że przyjaciele czekają na nią, by ruszyć z nowym wynalazkiem. Przecież zawsze wszystko robili razem. Była jedną z nich. Gdy stała już przed furtką, usłyszała czyjeś mocne kroki. Nie musiała się nawet odwracać by zobaczyć kto to. Odgłos tych glanów pozna na końcu świata. - Co się stało Izkuś? - zapytała stojąca za nią Hermiona. - Sama w ten magiczny dzień? - To zabawne, że akurat ty mówisz o magii, Hermuś. - odparła wyraźnie znudzona Izabela, odwracając się do niej. - Gdzie zgubiłaś Weasley'a? - Pewnie na gnomach. - odparła jak gdyby nigdy nic niebieskowłosa. - A w ogóle, to co tutaj robisz? Nikogo w środku nie ma. - Nie masz swojego życia? - zapytała Izabela, patrząc na nią z niechęcią. - Jeżeli nie ma ich w ogródku, to są w domu. Hermiona pokręciła przecząco głową. - Błysnęło się. Znowu coś zbudowali. - Kłamiesz. - To idź i sama zobacz. Drwiący uśmiech na twarzy niebieskowłosej wprawiał Izabelę w obrzydzenie i złość. Mimo to, Hermiona skutecznie zasiała w niej niepewność. Jej dłoń już nie spoczywała tak pewnie na klamce, a cisza dochodząca z ogródka również stała się podejrzana. - No zobacz. Jestem wkurzająca, ale nie kłamię. A przynajmniej nie teraz. Shapiro popatrzyła na furtkę. I tak musi to zrobić, chociaż by po to, by się przekonać. Faktycznie. Pusto. Tylko jakiś dziwny wynalazek stojący na środku podwórka. - A nie mówiłam? - zaczęła Hermiona, opierając się o płot. - Zapomnieli o tobie. Ta blondi weszła na twoje miejsce. - Jaka znowu blondi? Hermiona dopiero teraz dostrzegła, że w oczach Izabeli pojawiły się łzy. Na ten widok, kąciki jej ust poszerzyły się lekko. - Poznałam ją wczoraj. - wyjaśniła. - Sophie bodajże. Weszła na twoje miejsce. Raczej do Fineasza nic nie ma, ale wiesz jak to jest. Jeżeli będą często razem przebywać, to może i iskry polecą. Czarnowłosa zakryła sobie usta ręką, by zagłuszyć ciche i tak łkanie. Hermiona nie kłamała, tego mogła być pewna. Gdy już wymijała ją, by spokojnie wypłakać się w domu, poczuła uścisk w okolicach łokcia. - A ty dokąd? - zapytała wyraźnie zdziwiona Hermiona. - Nie będziesz się mścić? - Niby po co? - A tak sobie, dla zwykłej satysfakcji. Pomogę ci jak chcesz. Izabela uniosła brwi ze zdziwienia, natomiast Hermiona wywróciła oczami. - Nie jestem tak zła jak się wydaje, no bez przesady. Ktoś ma inny styl i od razu zło wcielone. Pomóc ci chcę, ciesz się do cholery. - Od kiedy ty chcesz mi pomagać? - Od kiedy zaczęłaś się beznadziejnie mazać. No chyba takiej pomocy nie odrzucisz. Izabela popatrzyła na nią niepewnie. Hermiona uśmiechała się złośliwie, jednak po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu Iza nie czuła od niej poczucia wyższości, czy potrzeby wdeptania jej w ziemię. I chociaż nigdy nie były nawet dobrymi znajomymi, Izabela stwierdziła, że nie nic nie stoi im na przeszkodzie, by tym razem podały sobie dłonie. Z resztą, Ulaniuk z pewnością też ma w tym jakieś korzyści. - Dobra, niech będzie. - powiedziała w końcu Izabela. - Super. - przyklasnęła Hermiona. - Przyjdź jutro. - Ale czemu? - Bo jutro będą podróżować pomiędzy galaktykami, czy coś. - Izabela popatrzyła na nią podejrzliwie, na co Hermiona tylko się uśmiechnęła. - Fineasz mi powiedział. Wie, że lubię science-fiction. Tak, czy inaczej, też przyjdź, to wrzucimy blondi w pas asteroid. Wyścig trwał w najlepsze. Sophie i Irving stracili prowadzenie przez Fineasza i Ferba, jednak deptali im po piętach. Najbardziej całą sytuacją rozeźlony był Buford, który przez czepialstwo Baljeet'a i ciągłym pouczaniu o dozwolonej prędkości, znalazł się na samym końcu. Na domiar złego, Tjinder nie przestawał mówić. - Uspokój się Buford, to nie jest wyścig na śmierć i życie. - przypomniał Hindus po raz trzeci. - Śmierć to zaraz ty poniesiesz, jak się nie zamkniesz. - warknął, patrząc na niego z irytacją. Ku jego przerażeniu, dostrzegł jak Fineasz i Ferb są prawie przy mecie. Nie mógł dopuścić do tego, by przegrał. On nie może, jest zbyt niepowtarzalny i niesamowity! A takie Baljeet na pewno mu w tym nie przeszkodzi. Wprost przeciwnie, pomoże mu w tym! By nie stracić na czasie, złapał Baljeet'a za kołnierz, po czym rzucił go w stronę mety, by ten doleciał na sam koniec i zajął dla niego pierwsze miejsce. Ku jego zdziwieniu, Baljeet nie wylądował, a zniknął tuż nad metą, nie pozostawiając po sobie najmniejszego śladu. - A to ciekawe. - mruknął Fineasz, zatrzymując się przed pasem startowym. - Ferb, wiesz coś o tym? - Wywaliło go. - odpowiedział Fletcher. - Jest już na podwórku. - To może do niego wracajmy. - zaproponował Fineasz, jednak zanim zdążył wyciągnąć pilota, ujrzał przebiegającego obok siebie Buforda, który z uporem maniaka przekroczył linię mety. - To był ciekawy dzień. - stwierdził Flynn, przenosząc siebie i swoich towarzyszy do ogródka, gdzie czekał już na nich Baljeet. - A jutrzejszy będzie jeszcze lepszy. - Nie mogę się doczekać. - powiedziała Sophie, przytulając do siebie biednego Irvinga. Kategoria:Odcinki